


Gluttony

by Kathyastrelight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyastrelight/pseuds/Kathyastrelight
Summary: We are both hungry.For the first time in these three years, he pulls me so hard and spanks me, makes me sceaming like a harlot, trembling like I am dying. But I won't lie to this. It's the most delicious desert I've ever addicted to.





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇英文小说，求同好校对啊！！

It is an early morning on Saturday.

I hide behind the scarlet velvet curtain, sit on my windowsill. The rain is rattling the pane. Silm streams fall from the window and reflect my tortile face. The dark cloud cover the whole sky and withered golden grass swing for the wind. It's so colorful that construct an oil painting by Vincent van Gogh.

I am eating a Schwarzwaelder Kirschtorte①（I hate this Germany pronunciation.）which obviously belong to the afternoon tea. I stolen It from the kitchen. And when that teachy demon finds out, he will figure something to punish me.

But I don't care. I hunger for deserts, I always do.

The Wealth Of Nations is lying on my curled knee. Crying for how unfair the capital real is. It said that It is not from the benevolence of the butcher, the brewer, or the baker that we expect our dinner, but from their regard to their own self-interest. We address ourselves, not to their humanity but to their self-love, and never talk to them of our own necessities but of their advantages.②

Henn. How ironic.It's more like interpretating how greedy we are, rather than how economy gose. Well, the economy is a history of human's avarice. I am clear more than anyone.

What are you doing here, young master ?

My demon opens the curtain, holds me in his arm and takes me away from my little private world.I cling to his embrace and eating my cake, still.

I hope you realize you still have lunch to do, young master. And you shall not eat sweets for next three days.

It is so unfair. I'm hungry.I proclaim.

Young master, may I remind you that you just finished your breakfast.

I want something sweet, I argued. That's what you never give enough for me, you bastard.

Because It is what I can't get enough, my lord.

His glowing red eyes are smiling in a seducing way. Of course I know what he means. We didn't do It for days.I remember the way he tendered me. It is a whole new desert I addicted to.

I'm not your sweets, demon. I said. But If you want it. you can get it. 

I blow my breath in his ear, touching his neck back with the hands round his shoulders. He tighten his embrace and accelerate the speed we went to the study room.

I chukle for his hunger.

He weeps all my papers on the floor, and all my cloth, too. He put me in the desk, kiss me like we are drowning. He is never been so avid before.

I see. He's hungry indeed.

He puts my little thing in his mouth, licks it like eating a lollipop. My cock is hard in pain for his lips cover mine. I drag his hair and urge him to keep It in deeper throat. And he dose. He know every spot on me, and play me like a piano.

Ahhh, Se...bastian...I am al...ready...

When I almost reach my climax, he spit me out. 

Fuck. I yell in my mind.

That what he love most. Keep me in edge but never get there. Until I cry for it, beg him over and over again to let me cum.

He turns me, bends me down and kneels me on the table. I can feel his wicked tongue in my entrance then thrust hard in it. 

I morn loudly. How on earth can I have another choice?

Then he spanks on my left buttock, then right. Slowly first then in inhuman speed. I cry out, almost scream. But the demon ignores me and mercilessly keeps doing It one time each side until my hip turns red with pain like fire.

Then he put his oiled fingers in me, in and out, and push It to reach my spot.

Sebastian...Sebathtian...Ahh...again...

I morn and morn. But this ruthless bastard stops and rises my hip up and spank me again.

I squeeze my fists as tight as I can that my fingernails turns white. I can bear the pain but the joy It brings is a true murder to the dignity.

You do not surrender so easily, don't you, my lord ?

He kiss my back everywhere, bite even.Left red flame on my skin. He push his monster in me, thrust hard and fast, his groin keep hitting my hip and make the wound hurt even more. But It feels so good, so damn good. This ecstasy is uncompairable. It reminds me the liqueur chocolate. The sweet and bitter, the flavor of Cacao and hot from wine.

He spends, So do I. His seed completely fills me. And all the sperms flow in my deep body and when he pulls out they spill from my entrance like a fall.

But it's not over. He takes a butplug from his coat, put the liquid back and push the butplug in my anus. Now his seeds are locked in me.

You want me to wear this for the whole day? I asked.

Yes, young master. And that would be your punishment.

I smell like him. He marks me inside out like an animal.

You are such a beast. I curse.

I am. He admit It complacently.

I sit in front my desk, naked.

And I shall give my order.

Sebastian, bring me sweets.

Yes, my lord. He answers.

 

①德国黑森林蛋糕  
②《国富论》原文: 并不是因为屠夫,酿酒者,面包师的慈善我们才能有我们的晚餐, 而是出于他们自己的利益。


End file.
